Excerpts from the Diary of William Lesley Bradshaw
by Kayla B
Summary: And just why wouldn't Spike keep a diary?
1. Part the First

**Excerpts from the Diary of William Lesley Bradshaw**  
by Kayla

  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but I can still make them do naughty things!   
  
Notes: I'm trying something new. If it works, yay me. If not, well then I'll stop. There's not going to be a specific number of parts or anything, it's just going to be written like any other diary. I will try to be as accurate as I can with dates and such, but I'm not perfect. Feel free to correct any errors.   
  
  


* * *

  
**Diary of William Lesley Bradshaw   
January 27, 1880**   
  
It's rather fitting, don't you think? A new journal for a new life.   
  
I know Mother worries about me being in London on my own, but I'm a grown man, and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself.   
  
Oh my, I do hope that isn't too harsh. I love Mother, really I do. Ever since Father passed on she's done a superb job of managing the family. Even Albert hasn't had anything to complain about. Of course, he does have other things on his mind with his new wife and a child on the way. Mother's terribly excited about being a grandmother.   
  
I shall miss Genevieve the most, I suppose. She does so love my poems, perhaps I shall write one for her birthday and send it to her. Perhaps it will cheer her up a bit. It's quite sad, really. She's always been such a fragile child, and Mother was always so frightened that something untoward would happen. I doubt the girl will ever get a chance to see anyplace other than here. I know Mother means well, but keeping someone practically locked in her rooms constantly can't possibly be healthy!   
  
Oh dear, I'm afraid my temper got the better of me there. I'm sure Mother knows what's best for Genevieve. I shall put it from my mind.   
  
London.   
  
Even the word seems rife with possibilities. I wonder what exciting and wonderful things shall happen there?   
  


* * *

  
**Diary of William Lesley Bradshaw   
February 8, 1880**   
  
I have seen an angel.   
  
She is a goddess. Such a beautiful, delicate flower. Simply staring at her makes my heart want to burst forth into song. And her name...it sings to me.   
  
Cecily.   
  
I could spend hours composing odes to her radiance.   
  
_You've captured my heart, my dearest Cecily,  
How could such love make you think less of me?_   
  
I finally know what love is. The poets were right. I think we were fated to be.   
  


* * *

  
**Diary of William Lesley Bradshaw   
March 12, 1880**   
  
I don't understand. How can she bear to listen to those pompous, overblown fools? I know she can't possibly enjoy their company. Why does she allow them to cluster about her so?   
  
Ah, I am being foolish. She is such a sweet, kind young woman. She hasn't the heart to make them go. It's really very thoughtful of her to feign interest so those addlepated idiots don't realize what a mockery they are making of themselves.   
  
Mother would love her. I wonder what her favorite flowers are. Perhaps I should buy her some. Would that be too forward of me?   
  


* * *

  
**Diary of William Lesley Bradshaw   
March 29, 1880**   
  
I'm going to do it tonight. I shall send her the poem that I wrote for her. I'm know she'll adore it. She must.   
  


* * *

  
**Diary of William Lesley Bradshaw   
April 13, 1880**   
  
I shall see her again tonight. I never feel quite comfortable at these soirees, but it's worth to be able to see her. My angel. My heart. I'm going to speak with her.   
  
Be brave, William. Love shall prove victorious.   
  
Bother, what do you suppose is a good rhyme for 'effulgent'?   
  


* * *

  
**Diary of William Lesley Bradshaw   
April 16, 1880**   
  
Dying **hurts**. A great deal.   
  


* * *

  
**Diary of William Lesley Bradshaw Spike   
April 28, 1880**   
  
Bugger this. What sort of nancy-boy vampire keeps a bloody **diary**? How pathetic **was** I?   
  


* * *

  
**Diary of Spike   
March 17, 1900**   
  
Bloody hell! A Slayer! I killed a Slayer! That wanker Angelus never killed himself a Slayer I'd wager. Christ, I feel fantastic! And Dru...fuck she's a sweet shag.   
  
Mind you, I'm not writing in this bleeding thing because I've gone back to my pre-vamp ways. If I met myself now, I'd kill me. What a pansy. No, this is just a one-off. Gotta brag somewhere, right?   
  
I'm Spike. And I killed me a Slayer. Damn, my unlife is good!   
  
  
_tbc...at some point..._


	2. Part the Second

**Excerpts from the Diary of William Lesley Bradshaw**  
by Kayla

  
  
  


* * *

  
**Diary of Spike   
May 4, 1900 **   
  
I don't bloody believe it. Angelus went and got himself a **soul**!   
  
Dunno much about it, but Darla was fuckin' pissed! She's been mutterin' about gypsies, and whenever Dru asks about the wanker, she just growls and starts going on about rats and babies and god knows what else.   
  
Women. Never understand them. Heh, not that I need to. Hell, **no one** understands Dru, not since the day she's been turned. Doesn't matter. She's still my wicked little plum. What to I care if she talks to stars and dolls? 'Sides, she still manages to make more sense than Darla these days. The cow. I think I actually saw her frothing at the mouth the other night.   
  
Anyway, who gives a fuck about Angelus?   
  
Ah, look at her, dancing in the moonlight. My Dru is the most delicious-------   
  
_My lovely tiger is spilling out all the words sneaking around inside of his head. His brain bleeds its pictures over the pages. The stars want to dance, and they whispered to me of the dark kitten. He'll be ever so yummy. Daddy will come back and give us a present!   
  
Spikey is being a naughty boy. Mummy must spank him and put him to bed._   
  


* * *

  
**Diary of Spike   
August 22, 1923 **   
  
Finally managed to get rid of that bitch Darla. Ever since she chased Angelus off she's been moodier than a Trikell demon in heat.   
  
Been in Tokyo for the last couple of decades, but my Dru said the earth was jealous and was going to punish the sky. Dunno what she's on about, but she was getting really upset, so I figured the hell with it. I wasn't so attached to the place.   
  
Arrived in Russia late last night, found us a decent mausoleum to crash in. I'm getting a bit peckish. Wonder if Dru's in the mood for a hunt?   
  


* * *

  
**Diary of Spike   
September 13, 1923 **   
  
Holy bloody hell! Just heard the news from a pack of werewolves migrating from the south. Seems there was this huge fucking earthquake not long after me and Drusilla left Tokyo. Rumor has it that thousands of humans, and a few demons, were killed.   
  
Not sure if I'm glad we made it out before hell broke loose, of upset that we missed the glorious mayhem.   
  
Eh, suppose we're better of. Somethin' might have happened to Dru, and that would have seriously pissed me off. Nothing and no one hurts my princess except for me!   
  
S'pose I'll have to pay more attention to her ramblings, though. She knew about this. Dunno if it was the stars, Miss Edith, or what, but I'd bet anything she saw this coming. That's why she wanted to clear out so bad.   
  
She's special, my Dru is.   
  
Bugger this. Russia is dull as hell. Civil war's pretty much over, and that bloke Lenin's had some bloody odd ideas about running a country. Don't think we need to stick around here much longer.   
  


* * *

  
**Diary of Spike   
October 8, 1951**   
  
Been in Prague a while, and Dru really loves it. I've been wanting to move on for a bit, though, and I had to put my foot down. It's about time----   
  
_You're a mean, naughty boy! Mummy will make the mice come and nibble your ears off!_   
  
Damn it Dru!   
  
See, she really doesn't want to go, but this place is making me feel itchy. I've been wanting to try my luck in the States, figure this is as good a time as any.   
  
Gotta say, Europe just ain't as much fun as it was last decade. Them Nazis crawlin' around everywhere made hunting a snap. And they tasted so delicious. Sometimes we'd come upon a whole bunch, and I'd truss 'em up, then Dru would pop their eyeballs out and eat them. **That** is quality entertainment! And it's not like anyone missed them, right?   
  
Fuck. She's gone and taken a knife to the bedspread again. That's the third time this month!   
  


* * *

  
**Diary of Spike   
November 20, 1977**   
  
Would you fucking believe it?! I begged me another Slayer! Christ, I **love** America! An' to top it off, I snagged me the nicest duster. Call it a souvenir. Dru loves me in leather, which just makes it even better.   
  
Dru seems to be enjoying herself here, too. New York is a great place for a couple of vamps. My princess found this store that she loves, so much that she's killed four of the employees in the last week. Bought me some hair dye, insisted on tying it...on **me**.   
  
Dunno if it's my color, but Dru seems to like it. As she's proved several times over. Heh. Got this gel too, and she did it up in these little spikes. Says it fits me. Whatever makes her happy I s'pose. she's certainly been very...**enthusiastic** lately. Hell, maybe I'll take her back to Prague for a vacation. Know how much she loves the place, although it still gives me the creeps.   
  
Not for a few years, though. This place is fantastic.   
  


* * *

  
**Diary of Spike   
March 30, 1987**   
  
I **knew** we shouldn't have gone back there! I just...I can't...   
  
She was almost dusted.   
  
Fuck, I'll never admit this out loud, but I was fucking scared. That mob had got ahold of her, an' she was screaming so loud, and there was so much of her blood all over...   
  
Shit. She's still so weak. I don't know what to do. I don't...I don't know what I'd do if she...   
  
No. It's **not** gonna happen! I'll find a way to make her better.   
  


* * *

  
**Diary of Spike   
March 30, 1997**   
  
I think I may have found something to help. Hear from some slime demon - don't ask me which kind, they all start to look alike - that the Hellmouth is good for giving power to demon types. Dunno if it'll do any good, but it can't hurt.   
  
She's...she's really starting to fade. Sometimes, she just curls up in our bed and hums. Won't eat, won't talk to me. Just...hums.   
  
So it's off to Sunnydale, California for us. I hope like hell this works.   
  
  



End file.
